


¿Qué sería mi vida sin tí?

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Luego de vivir juntos, se empiezan a hacer ciertas cosas para romper la rutina, como practicar sexo oral mientras la otra persona estaba hablando por teléfono con su jefe.





	¿Qué sería mi vida sin tí?

-Ya… Yamazaki-san, por favor, para –las suplicas de Makoto se oían poco convincentes debido a los gemidos que salían de su boca y a los espasmos que su cuerpo daba.

Gotas de sudor recorrían su espalda desnuda y mancillada, aún se podían ver los verdugones de los azotes que había recibido unas cuantas horas atrás.

Debido a la mano experimentada que le había provocado las marcas rojas, éstas desaparecerían en unas cuantas horas, por lo que sabía que no debía preocuparse de las cicatrices, todo desaparecía físicamente.

Lo que no desaparecería sería el recuerdo del cuero resonando en su piel ya castigada, el sonido de cuando el látigo rasgaba el aire y se impactaba en su espalda. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo estaban fatigados por la postura forzada que había mantenido durante horas… pensaba que eran horas, pero en esa clase de situaciones, nunca se sabía.

Aun así, los brazos que estaban sujetos a la cabecera de la cama se tensaron cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

La mano que le había provocado esas sensaciones dejó de tocarlo y se alejó en el momento preciso para evitar ser manchada por el líquido semi-transparente que salió disparado en continuas tandas.

Con la garganta seca y el cuerpo ya relajado, el castaño volvía a respirar con el ritmo regular, aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo sus miembros eran soltados y caían laxos al suave colchón en el que estaba recostado.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un dulce beso en la frente.

-Makoto, levántate y ve a darte una ducha, tu cuerpo lo necesita -los ojos color turquesa lo miraron serios, pero con una muestra de cariño- debes darte prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

Sousuke se alejó de él y comenzó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa y dándole la espalda que seguía bien definida a pesar de haberse retirado de las competencias, comenzó a verificar su teléfono celular. El moreno después de terminar la preparatoria había decidido estudiar rehabilitación física, pero en ciertas ocasiones debía hacerse cargo del negocio de su padre, al parecer esta era una de esas veces.

El castaño suspiró y perezosamente rodó por la cama hasta llegar al borde y ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo le reclamaba el mal uso que le había dado, pero ya casi estaba acostumbrado a esa mezcla entre cansancio y placer post coito. Aunque esta vez no habían tenido sexo, su novio sólo se había preocupado por él y casi no había recibido placer para sí.

Entró a la ducha y mientras el agua corría por sus cabellos largos tapándole los ojos, se preguntó si acaso eso estaría bien, a pesar de que él era, lo que se podía considerar el pasivo en la relación, no le gustaba ser el único que se sintiera mimado con cosas como esa. A él también le gustaba ver la cara excitada de Sou y sentir la satisfacción de saber que se había corrido gracias a él.

Cerró la llave del agua y salió con una toalla del baño, miró el reloj en la pared y vio que quedaba alrededor de una hora para su próxima clase en la universidad, tenía tiempo de sobra, su departamento, que compartía con Yamazaki, quedaba a unos 15 minutos caminando de forma relajada.

El moreno se encontraba aun concentrado en su aparato móvil y tenía el ceño fruncido, seguramente estaba teniendo problemas en el negocio familiar. Makoto se vistió de manera simple, con unos jeans y una camisa negra, aunque no era mucho de usar ese color, la usaba porque se la había regalado Sousuke para una navidad, además el color le recordaba a él.

Se acercó a dónde se encontraba este otro y cuando los ojos color turquesa se fijaron en él, se arrodilló con una de esas sonrisas tan características de él y juguetonamente le bajó el cierre al pantalón mientras seguían las miradas conectadas.

-Oe, Makoto, que estás… -se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono, alguien lo llamaba- ni se te ocurra hacerlo -le levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia mientras contestaba la llamada.

Los ojos verdes rodaron divertidos y la sonrisa permaneció en la cara, especialmente porque podía ver la expresión de Sousuke que se debatía entre la concentración en la conversación telefónica y la preocupación por lo que él estaba a punto de hacerle.

Con una risa corta, el castaño sacó el miembro ya erguido del moreno y comenzó a juguetear con él. De reojo miró la hora y vio que tenía aproximadamente 30 minutos antes de tener que irse corriendo a la universidad, tiempo más que suficiente se dijo. Lamiendo la punta de sus dedos, comenzó a tocar suavemente el miembro excitado desde la base hasta el orificio del glande.

Cada vez se iba aventurando más en los toques y de vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba para ver la reacción del ex nadador de mariposa. Las expresiones que antes expresaba habían desaparecido y sólo se podía ver un fuerte deseo reprimido. Makoto sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y sacó su lengua para lamer el líquido pre-seminal que se asomaba.

No podía haber elegido mejor momento para hacerlo, justo Sousuke estaba hablando en respuesta a una pregunta que le habían hecho por el otro lado de la línea y su voz se había vuelto ronca debido a la acción recién realizada.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta y con la mano que tenía libre, jaló de los cabellos castaños hacía atrás la cara y cuando las miradas volvieron a cruzarse, negó con la cabeza. Makoto sabía que él tenía una debilidad por su sonrisa y esa expresión que hacía que las chicas suspiraran por él, así que la utilizó para salirse con la suya. Recibió un apretón de mejillas en respuesta.

Vaya, había sido más fácil de lo que él había pensado. Volvió su atención nuevamente a lo que estaba haciendo, pero esta vez tomó todo el miembro en su boca y comenzó la labor de felación que se había dispuesto a hacer.

Por la otra, Sousuke estaba sufriendo, su mano libre estaba apretando fuertemente el borde de la mesa en la que se encontraba apoyado mientras sus piernas se sentían a veces a punto de desfallecer. La llamada que estaba recibiendo era de suma importancia, era el cierre de un negocio que beneficiaría enormemente a su familia, por lo que podía simplemente cortar o ignorarla, pero el chico que tenía entre las piernas estaba haciendo que su atención y sus pensamientos fueran hacia otra parte, al igual que la sangre.

Así como a él le gustaba atar a Makoto y practicar cosas del mundo BDSM con él, a su compañero le gustaba jugar e incomodarlo en los peores momentos, como este, por ejemplo. A pesar de todo eso, no podía enojarse con el chico, esa mirada siempre brillante y esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa encantadora que le hacía perder la razón, eran su perdición y a la vez el motivo de su felicidad diaria.

-Sí, claro que será un placer para nosotros contar con… con su ayuda -había sentido una succión mucho más fuerte que las habituales, ese Makoto- claro, confirmaremos… confirmaremos la reunión -cada vez le costaba más hablar- no, estoy bien, disculpe -los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que debía ejercer para mantener en el algo la cordura- si claro, será un pl…placer -realmente ese niño se la pagaría.

Su autocontrol estaba a punto de desmoronarse, deberían darle un premio por fuerza de voluntad. Lo único que quería era que la llamada terminara para poder venirse dentro de la boca del castaño y hacer que este probara su sabor.

Cómo si por fin los dioses se hubieran apiadado de él y decidieran concederle ese deseo, pudo dar fin a la llamada. En cuanto cortó y se aseguró que no había conexión con el otro lado de la línea, tiró lejos su teléfono y con ambas manos tomó el suave y largo cabello café claro y comenzó a moverse precipitadamente follando esa boca que lo había incomodado durante todo ese tiempo.

Pero había sido tanta la excitación que había sentido y que había acumulado durante ese rato, que apenas alcanzó a hacerlo un par de veces y sintió como el cálido líquido recorría su pene y salía de su cuerpo, directo a la garganta de su novio.

Con las manos aun sujetas en el cabello, esperó a que esos últimos espasmos se fueran y lo soltó para volver a apoyar su peso en la mesa cercana. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara que sabía que no podría quitarse en todo el día, seguramente recibiría bromas en la universidad también de parte de sus compañeros.

Mientras su respiración volvía a lo normal, alcanzó un pañuelo que había encima de la mesa y lo tendió a Makoto que aún se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo. Este lo miraba con una expresión de triunfo y satisfacción. Era tan jodidamente lindo cuando mostraba esa cara, a veces Sousuke pensaba que quedaría ciego debido a la hermosura y ternura que seguía demostrando su compañero.

El castaño se puso de pie y se sacudió los jeans mientras que el moreno se cerraba el cierre y volvía a la actitud normal de siempre.

-Sabes que hoy recibirás un castigo, ¿no es así? -le preguntó mientras se paraba frente a él y lo trataba de intimidar con la mirada turquesa.

-Sí, claro, me haré responsable, Yamazaki-kun -aaah, de nuevo esa sonrisa, casi deseando lo que vendría.

-Sousuke… ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames de esa forma?

Algo exasperado el moreno pasó una de sus grandes y delicadas manos por su cabello, había ocasiones que no sabía si Makoto le decía de esa forma para molestarlo o si era porque de verdad le nacía decirle así, pero por el contexto, pensaba que ahora era debido a la primera, molestarlo.

-Sousuke… pero esta noche no llegaré hasta tarde -Makoto miró el reloj y con un grito ahogado se fue corriendo a buscar su bolso para salir.

-Oe, Tachibana… no me refiero a _esa_ clase de castigo -las piernas largas del chico tiburón ballena hicieron que llegara justo a la puerta de entrada antes que su compañero

-¿No? - ¿era desilusión lo que se veía en los ojos verdes?

-No, saliendo de clases iré por una película, una de terror.

La expresión de Makoto cambió automáticamente y su piel se puso más clara de lo que ya era, una gota de sudor apareció mágicamente por su frente y el chico pudo asegurar de que la temperatura del ambiente había disminuido unos cuantos grados. Sousuke rodó los ojos en su mente, siempre era así con este chico, mencionaban algo paranormal y comenzaba a temblar de miedo. Lo bueno, es que cuando veían esa clase de películas, que generalmente eran “castigos” por parte de Sou, Makoto lo abrazaba mucho y le tomaba fuerte de la mano durante toda la duración de ésta, incluso una vez en una casa embrujada, se había montado en él porque un zombie había saltado de pronto en frente de ellos. Era aún tan inocente para ciertas cosas…

El moreno no se aguantó más y tomó con ambas manos la cara de Makoto y con todos los sentimientos y emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, le dijo de la forma más pura y sincera que pudo

-Te amo

Los ojos color esmeralda cambiaron su expresión de miedo a una de calidez, brillaron como siempre, e imitando el gesto de Sousuke, sus manos también fueron a la cara del moreno y acercando su cabeza a la de él, puso las dos frentes juntas, casi con un hilo de voz le contestó.

-Yo también te amo, incluso más que a mi vida, querido Sou-chan.

 _“Aaaaah, esa sonrisa cegadora”_ -pensó Sousuke

-No digas eso, porque mi vida eres tu -le contestó con tono serio, pero con las mejillas tornándose de un color escarlata, algo raro en el moreno que era siempre tan serio.

Un beso lleno de ternura apareció en los labios de ambos, y aunque fue corto y sin lujuria, logró demostrar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Amor puro.

-Me voy, o si no llegaré tarde -Makoto tuvo que despedirse mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

Con otro breve beso, ambos chicos se despidieron, y cuando la puerta se cerró entre ellos, los dos pensaron.

**_¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti?_ **


End file.
